


An unexpected dinner.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Smaug, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smaug never happened, awkward dinners, that's it really...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Ori had been keeping their relationship secret from Ori’s family because his brothers were very overprotective, But Ori thinks it is time for them to meet his lover, over dinner perhaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Sorry guys for not updating my stories recently, I went on holiday and when I returned my laptop hard drive was fried, and I've been crying ever since, It's getting fixed up now and I should be up and running again next week.))

Ori pushed Dwalin onto the sofa and quickly straddled his waist as he started kissing him passionately, they had been keeping their relationship secret from Ori’s family because his brothers were _very_ overprotective and Dwalin was a city guard, so he wasn’t the most popular in the Ri household, especially after all the times he had arrest Nori, Dwalin wasn’t afraid of them he would just rather keep his organs inside his body, thank you very much. But Ori, Ori wanted Dwalin to finally meet his brothers and he knew exactly what he had to do to make Dwalin agree with him. Ori’s greedy hands were quickly running over his chest and abdomen, feeling the bulky muscles that laid there, Dwalin grinned and grabbed Ori’s supple thighs, kissing him hard and deep as he pulled the small dwarf closer, Ori wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck and bit his lip playfully. Dwalin growled slightly and ran his hands around Ori’s thighs and gave his arse a firm squeeze, Ori jumped slightly and made a startled squeak before Dwalin pulled away from his mouth and started kissing his neck and nibbling at the pale flesh that laid there.

“Dwalin, my one.” Ori breathed and Dwalin grunted a response, too busy marking Ori’s neck to pay attention, Ori grinned and continued. “I was just...wondering, if you wanted to meet my- _ah_ \- my brothers.”

Dwalin grunted another response, before he flipped Ori onto his back, causing the smaller dwarf to gasp and began pulling off the small dwarfs thick cardigan.

“Is dinner okay?” Ori asked as he pressed kisses to Dwalin’s neck and jaw.

“Aye, yes, yeah, whatever ye’ want, baby.” Dwalin mumbled, feeling lost because of Ori’s soft lips pressing gently to his jaw.

Ori smiled and Dwalin grunted when the peppering kisses stopped.

“Great, we’ll see you on the weekend then.” Ori stated before he kissed Dwalin on the cheek and rolled out from underneath him, Dwalin face planted into the sofa and looked at Ori with wide eyes and a slacked jaw, wondering what he had just agreed to.

“Wha- What just happened?” Dwalin asked as he adjusted himself in his trousers.

“Well, you just agreed to meet my brothers this weekend, and you said you’d cook them dinner.” Ori explained with a simple shrug.

“Wha- I- but I, I wasn’t listening!” Dwalin argued.

“Why not?” Ori asked innocently, but Dwalin knew the small dwarf in front of him was far from innocent.

“Because ye’ were-” Dwalin made a strange hand gesture “with yer lips and yer hands!”

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Master Dwalin.” Ori said as he batted his eyelashes.

Dwalin knew he wasn’t going to win, he simply shook his head and smiled fondly.

“Alright lad, I’ll make dinner for yer brothers.” Dwalin sighed and Ori smiled before he scurried back over to the sofa and kissed Dwalin firmly.

“Thank you, Dwalin.” Ori said breathlessly once he broke the kiss and Dwalin only grunted before he pressed his lips back onto the smaller dwarfs and pushed him onto his back on the sofa, adamant that they finished what they had started.

\----

Ori went home early in the morning the following day, much to Dwalin’s protests, he would rather have Ori in his bed all day, to cuddle with... and other things... Ori had promised that he would stay over all night and day once Dwalin had met (and pleased) his brothers, and that had appeased Dwalin, for now.

Ori pulled off his boots slowly and placed them next to the door before sneaking through the living room and towards his chamber room, silently praying that he didn’t wake his brothers, but sure enough-

“Morning Ori.” A voice said behind him and Ori jumped and turned to see _both_ brothers sat up in their large arm chairs, Nori leaning back and smoking a pipe and Dori sitting on the edge of the chair with a cup of tea in his hands, pinkie finger held out firmly as he took a sip.

“Good morning.” Ori said with an innocent grin, as if he had not just been caught sneaking in at dawn.

“Where have you been?” Dori questioned as he shot a look at a chair, obviously expecting Ori to sit, Ori shuffled across to the chair and sat down, obviously placed to face his brothers head on.

“I-I was out.” Ori stated obviously.

“With?” Nori asked raising a braided eyebrow.

“A friend.” Ori replied.

“A friend?” Dori and Nori said in unison with furrowed brows.

“Yes, a very dear friend.” Ori stated lifting his chin and Dori made a huffing sound.

“Well, what is the name of your... dear friend?” Dori asked, spitting out the word friend like it was poisoned.

Ori swallowed thickly, he didn’t imagine telling his brothers about Dwalin like this, but if this was the only time to tell them, then he would.

“Dwalin, son of Fundin.” Ori stated and Dori choked on his tea in unison with Nori choking on the smoke  from his pipe, they both started coughing and spluttering and Ori winced slightly.

“Dwalin! Dwalin Fundin!” Dori choked.

“Y-Yes.” Ori replied, both brothers turning an alarming shade of red.

“And how long has this... friendship, been?” Nori asked, throwing his pipe down on the table closest to him.

“A few...months.” Ori stated softly and Dori let out another choking sound.

“Months!?” Dori snapped. “Why did you not tell us sooner?”

“I just... didn’t find the time.” Ori lied and Dori’s red flesh intensified, even coolheaded Nori was now growing angry.

“Well, how serious is it?” Dori asked.

“Not, not very serious.” Ori lied again, truth was he and Dwalin had been secretly courting and had proposed to him no more than two weeks ago, he had accepted but he did not wear a ring, not in front of his brothers at least.  

Dori made another huffing sound and Nori was rubbing his face with his hand, now they were quiet Ori thought it was the best time to tell them.

“And- and Dwalin very much wishes to meet you.” Ori stated with an innocent smile.

“ _Hmph,_ and so he should!” Dori replied. “It is absolutely unacceptable to see one another without our consent.”

“I-I know Dori.” Ori replied lowering his head slightly.

“When does he want to meet us?” Nori questioned.

“First day of the weekend, around sunset.” Ori answered.

Dori and Nori both sighed before looking at each other and giving each other a firm nod.

“Fine, we will meet your...friend.” Dori replied and Ori grinned and jumped out of his chair and ran over to his brothers before pulling them into a tight hug.

“Thank you! Thank you Nori! Thank you Dori!” Ori cheered and his brothers returned the hug with reserved sighs.

“Good, now go get ready for work.” Dori stated as he pulled back from the hug and Ori nodded before he released Nori and walked quickly to his room, smiling as he went.

\----

The weekend came around quicker than expected, Ori walked quickly through the mountain until he reached Dwalin’s suit, since Dwalin was close to the Durin line and had a very good paying job he was allowed to live in the mountain, Ori on the other hand lived in Dale with the poorer dwarfs, but he didn’t mind.

Ori quickly knocked on the large stone door before he head Dwalin’s voice shout from the inside, Ori slowly opened the door and followed the shouts, he walked swiftly into the kitchen to see Dwalin lifting his axe, Grasper, and slam it down onto an unsuspecting potato.

“Dwalin!” Ori shouted and Dwalin turned, frown melting away instantly when he saw his little scribe.

“Ori, I didn’t hear ye’ come in lad!” Dwalin said as he placed the axe down and took Ori into his arms.

“Possibly because you were busy shouting abuse at a potato.” Ori stated and Dwalin chuckled.

“Aye, possibly.” Dwalin smiled.

“Are you nervous?” Ori asked, fiddling with the iron circle on Dwalin’s chest.

“Me? Nervous? Never.” Dwalin stated, his firm tone slipping slightly.

“It’s okay if you are.” Ori said with a giggle and Dwalin shook his head.

“Not nervous.” Dwalin stated. “Just, worried.”

“That’s the same as nervous.” Ori replied and Dwalin snorted.

“I suppose.” Dwalin replied before he returned to his butchered potato, he lifted his axe and slammed it down on the potato again.

“Don’t you think you should use a knife?” Ori asked and Dwalin froze for a moment.

“That would probably be quicker.” Dwalin stated before he placed down his axe and pulled open a draw before pulling out a knife and cutting into the potato.

Ori jumped up and sat on one of the counters nearby, before grabbing a potato and slowly beginning to peel it.

“I just wanted to give you some notes before my brothers got here.” Ori started.

“Notes?” Dwalin asked raising an eyebrow, but keeping his eyes on the potato beneath his hand.

“Yes, I want my brothers to like you.” Ori replied and Dwalin grinned.

“Alright then, what are yer notes?” Dwalin questioned and Ori placed the potato down next to him.

“First of all, they don’t know we are engaged.” Ori said quickly and Dwalin turned his head to look at him with wide eyes, knife running quickly into the potato as he did.

“Ye’ didn’t tell them?” Dwalin asked with a furrowed brow.

“No, I- I just haven’t found the right time.” Ori replied, with an apology written over his features, Dwalin only sighed.

“What else?” Dwalin asked, giving up on the potato and throwing it into the pot that sat on the stove.

“They still think I’m a virgin.” Ori stated just as quick as his first one, and it was a good thing Dwalin wasn’t cutting potatoes anymore because he was sure he would cut through his hand.

“Ori!?” Dwalin shouted in disbelief at how sneaky his lover was, especially after all those times Ori had gone home with bite marks on his neck, Dwalin would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed.

“I’m sorry.” Ori replied with a sorry pout and Dwalin sighed before grabbing a large leg of meat and cutting into it.

“Anything else?” Dwalin asked, as he chopped into the meat.

“Yes, Dori likes tea after dinner and Nori needs a tooth pick after the second course, and just stay away from any topics of elves and justice and you’ll be fine.” Ori listed and Dwalin hummed.

“Is that it?” Dwalin asked and Ori nodded, Dwalin sighed before continuing. “Well, this is going to be a disaster.”

“No, It’s going to be fine.” Ori stated as he jumped down from the counter and cuddled into Dwalin, Dwalin sighed and wrapped his arms around the smaller dwarf.

“You’ve already won me; it’s just my brothers you need to win over.” Ori sighed as she pressed a soft kiss to Dwalin’s bearded chin.

“The only reason I won ye’ over was because of the size of my co-” Dwalin started and Ori giggled slightly, knowing how it would end, but Dwalin never finished sentence as they both heard a loud cough, the couple spun instantly to see Dori and Nori glaring at them, Dwalin jumped away from Ori and turned back to cutting up the meat, silently praying the Ri’ brothers didn’t hear his last sentence, not wanting his future brothers in law to think he seduced their little brother before he actually got to know him.

It was going to be a long evening.

\----

Dwalin was right of course, dinner was awkward, to say the least, dinner manly consisted of Dwalin’s shoddy food, receiving glares from the Ri’ brothers and small talk that Dwalin probably wouldn’t even remember tomorrow. They then moved into the living room and were sat with Dori and Nori in one sofa and Ori and Dwalin in the other.

Dwalin habitually put his arm around Ori’s shoulder, but the cold looks the Ri’s gave him stopped him immediately, he quickly pulled his arm back and kept it at his side.

“So, what are your intentions with our baby brother?” Dori asked so suddenly that it almost gave Dwalin whiplash.

“Dori-” Ori groaned.

“No, no, Ori, this is important.” Nori interrupted as he fixed Dwalin with the same harsh glare, almost identical to his eldest brothers.

“Well, I lo- like- like yer brother very much and- _um_ -” Dwalin started awkwardly, he almost let the word ‘love’ slip from his lips, but luckily he caught it, he hadn’t confessed his love to Ori yet, so he definitely could not confess it to his brothers first.

“That is all well and good,” Dori interrupted. “But what are your _intentions_.”

“Well, I intend on mar- making, making your brother happy and provide for him.” Dwalin stated awkwardly and Dori made a slight huffing sound.

“And- and I could see to it that all his needs are met.” Dwalin continued and judging by the looks on the brothers’ faces and the way Ori winced, it wasn’t the best thing to say.

“Needs? What _needs_ could Ori possibly have!? He is not that far past maturity!” Dori shrieked and Dwalin winced.

“I didn’t mean those needs, I mean, I could easily cover _those_ needs but I-” Dwalin quickly said, only registering what he said once the words were out, this was why Balin was the scholar and speech giver.

“Oh mahal save me.” Ori mumbled under his breath as his face planted into his hand.

Dori then started to rant about mahal knows what, and Dwalin just continued to cringe as much as Ori did beside him, when Dori finally ran out of breath, Nori continued for him, soon the moon began to move into the sky and Nori gave up his rant, Dwalin had argued some points and he felt some respect for the elder Ri’s unrelenting loyalty to their baby brother.

“You’re not a good enough dwarf for our brother.” Dori stated, and ouch, that hurt Dwalin slightly.

“But Dori, Dwalin is a good dwarf, he makes me happy and I-I love him.” Ori stated and Dwalin jumped, almost forgetting that the small dwarf was there, Dori’s face dropped at Ori’s words, along with Dwalin’s.

“And I love yer brother,” Dwalin confessed. “More than anything.”

Dori and Nori’s jaws slacked open and they almost screamed when Ori grabbed Dwalin’s jaw and brought him down for a fierce kiss. Dori let out a choked out sob and Nori unsheathed his daggers when Dwalin seemed to forget they were in the room and deepened the kiss with their brother, Ori seemed to pull his back to reality when he tugged out of the kiss.

Dori and Nori were now pulling on their cloaks and tugging Ori up from the sofa.

“Very well then, Dwalin, you have met are approval.” Nori stated as he started tugging Ori towards the door. “Just never do that again.”

Dori shot him with a harsh look, promising Dwalin pain should anything happen to his youngest brother.

“Oh, I was going to actually stay here, you know, and help Dwalin with the dishes.” Ori stated as he pulled away from Nori’s grip on him.

“Fine,” Dori sighed before adding with a threatening growl. “But if I find one inappropriate mark on him, I will hold you responsible.”

Dwalin nodded and took Ori back into his arms before he waved goodbye to the Ri’ brothers, Ori hugged his brothers firmly and said goodbye to them before he closed the door and leaned against it, biting his lip seductively and Dwalin grinned before he marched quickly forward and pressed Ori against the door and pressed a burning kiss to his lips.

“See, that wasn’t so bad?” Ori stated as he broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck.

“Aye, it wasn’t, now ye’ said ye’d come help me with the dishes.” Dwalin stated as he started to pull away but Ori pulled him back.

“Dishes can wait.” Ori sighed before he pressed his lips back against Dwalin’s, Dwalin moaned happily and lifted Ori’s thighs as the small dwarf wrapped his legs around his waist, before carrying to the back of the suit and into his chamber room.

This evening hadn’t gone so bad, and tonight was only going to get even better.

**Author's Note:**

> ((And there we go!))


End file.
